


빠지다

by rusblk_translate (rusblk)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk_translate
Summary: "빠졌다고요? 물에 빠지는 것처럼요?"babel님의 "Falling"의 번역입니다.





	빠지다

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192062) by [babel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel). 



"이건 말이 안 돼요."

박사는 이견을 제시할 때처럼 몸을 곧추세운다. 나의 박사는 천성적으로 반론에 능하지 않다. 그것은 그의 더욱 사랑스러운 결점 중 하나이다.

"나는 나름 직관적이라고 생각했는데," 그가 말한다. 그는 내가 단순히 그의 입에서 우스꽝스러운 말을 뱉도록 유도하고 있는 것이 아닌지 확인하기 위해 나를 자세히 들여다본다.

나는 그러지 않는다. 어쨌거나, 오늘은 아니다. "줄거리는 — 그렇게 불릴 수 있다면 — 단순해요, 네. 그렇지만 등장인물들은 아무 이유도 없이 완전히 정신 나간 짓을 하잖아요."

"개랙." 그는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 말한다. "그들은 사랑에 빠졌어."

나는 이 논점을 반박할 수 있다. 인물들이 로맨틱한 이유로 벌인 일을 그대로 하는 인간 쌍을 상상할 수 없어서만이 아니라, 그들은 _사랑_ 을 할 만큼 서로를 오래 알지 않았기 때문이다.

그러나 이러한 논쟁은 내가 지독하게 냉소적이며 인간의 문학, 예술, 음악에 묘사된 것 같은 삶의 아름다움을 소개해 주는 것이 그의 임무라는 그의 이론을 뒷받침해 주기만 할 것 같은 느낌을 받는다.

그것을 (또다시) 피하기 위해 나는 다른 길을 택한다.

"참으로 별난 표현이군요."

그는 내게 눈을 깜박인다. 명백히 내가 무슨 말을 하는지 알지 못하는 채다.

"사랑에 _빠졌다_. 당신이 그 감정에 대해 그렇게 부정적인 단어를 쓸 줄은 몰랐어요."

"부정적이지 않아."

"빠졌다고요? 물에 빠지는 것처럼요?"

그는 눈썹을 찌푸린다. "글쎄, 그런..." 그가 웃는다. "넌 그렇게 생각할 수 있겠지."

" _제_ 탓 하지 마세요, 박사님," 불쾌한 척 내가 말한다. "카다시어는 그런 표현을 쓰지 않아요."

"넌 그게 나쁜 추락이라고 생각하잖아."

이제 내가 의심스러워할 차례다. "빠지는 데 좋은 방법이 있어요?"

"당연하지. 첨벙거리거나... 다이빙처럼." 그의 눈꺼풀은 어떤 기억에 무거워진다. 그가 고를 수 있는 기억이 많을 것을 확신한다. "완벽하게 통제된 상태는 아냐, 정확히는. 하지만 이건 흥분이고, 두려움이고, 그리고..."

떠올린 기억이 무엇이든 그는 당황스럽도록 강렬한 눈빛과 옅은 미소로 나를 올려다본다. "네가 그런 것을 한 번도 느껴보지 못했다고는 믿을 수 없어. 네가 거쳐온 삶에서, 몇 명 정도는 울렸을 거라고 확신해."

나는 웃을 수밖에 없다. 박사는 굉장히 활발한 상상력의 소유자이다. 그가 나를 위해 만들어낸 성적 편력을 알게 되면 꽤 짜릿할 것 같다.

"어쩌면 카다시아인들은 그 특정한 감정을 인간과 같은 방식으로 느끼지 않나 봐요. 아무튼, 추락의 결과는 언제나 같으니까요. 특히 깊은 물 속으로라면요."

"아 물론이지," 그는 과장된 중력으로 말한다. "냉혹한 현실의 찬물 말이야. 뛰어들어 다치기보다는 영원히 땅 위에 머무르는 것이 나아."

"'찬물'에 꼬챙이처럼 꿰일 위험보다는요. 섹스는 생존 본능이에요. 그에 의해 파괴되는 것은 목적을 벗어난 일이겠죠, 그렇게 생각하지 않나요?"

"글쎄, 그게 그들을 죽였을 수는 있겠지." 그는 책을 향해 손짓한다. "그렇지만 은유를 조금만 더 뻗어 본다면, 함께 안전한 땅에 닿는 것도 가능해. 그리고 함께하면 더 강해져. 그건 목적을 지우지 않아."

"보다 실용적인 요소를 고려해서 짝을 고르는 것이 더 계획적인데요."

그는 고개를 젓는다. "실용성 때문에 그런 종류의 연결을 만드는 것을 봤지. 그건 그다지 사랑에 도움이 되지 않아."

"생존은 사랑보다 중요해요," 나는 단조롭게 말한다.

"넌 그걸 믿지 않잖아."

그의 말이, 말에 실린 확신이, 내 입에서 놀란 웃음을 터뜨린다. "정말로, 박사님, 당신이 왜 저를 그렇게 생각하는지 몰라도, 제 생각에는 그게 좀 — 당신네 표현이 뭐였죠? 장밋빛이다?"

그는 거의 빈, 한참 전에 끝난 저녁식사 접시를 내려다본다. 우리는 보통 저녁을 함께하지 않지만 오늘 밤, 그는 점심을 몇 번 놓친 것에 대한 사과의 의미로 나를 초대했다. 인파를 피해, 그의 선실 안에서. 나는 우리가 아직 가까운 친구라는 것을 증명하기 위해 그가 들인 수고에도 불구하고 그의 기분을 상하게 한 것에 약간 죄책감을 느낀다.

그것이 아직 사실이든 아니든.

그러나 그가 나를 다시 올려다볼 때, 그의 입가에는 미소가 걸려 있다. 정확히 말해서 행복한 미소는 아니지만 익숙한 종류다 — 몇 년 전에 더 자주 지었던, 눈을 가늘게 접은 확신의 미소이다.

"거짓말," 그가 말한다. "또는... 네가 나를 진실에서 밀어내서 떨어뜨려 놓고 싶어하거나. 안 되지, 개랙. 난 너를 너무 오래 알았어."

나는 눈썹을 들어올린다. 그가 생각의 자락을 어디까지 펼칠지 순수하게 궁금해하면서. 내가 약간이나마 불편함을 느낀다면 나는 확실히 그가 눈치채지 못하게 할 것이다.

"넌 사랑을 위해 네 목숨을 몇 번이나 걸었어. 카다시아를 위해. 너의 아버지를 위해."

나는 솟구친 짜증이 내 말을 물들이게 한다. "그건 전혀 달라요."

"그래, 달라. 그렇지만 난 네가 그런 식으로 사랑할 수 있다면, 같은 방식으로 다른 사람을 낭만적으로 사랑할 수도 있다고 생각해. 실은, 나는 네가 그게 아닌 방식으로 사랑을 할 수 있다고 생각하지 않아."

"당신은 어떤데요, 박사님?" 스스로에게 제동을 걸기 전에 말이 튀어나온다. "명백한 사랑의 전문가시죠, 그녀가 며칠 내로 정거장을 떠나기만 한다면요."

내가 그를 치기라도 한 것처럼 그의 눈이 커진다. 그러나, 천천히, 그의 눈꺼풀이 평소의 반쯤 덮은 상태로 내려온다. 어쩌면 분노보다 약간 낮게, 그리고 그는 살짝 턱을 들어올린다. "나는 그런... 만남을 사랑과 혼동하지 않아. 항상 섹스에서 정신적인 연결을 느끼지는 않아. 그렇다고 그런 적이 없다는 것은 아니야."

"그렇겠죠," 우리가 나눈 것 중 가장 사적인 대화라는 것을 알면서도 그렇게 말한다. 그것이 대화를 더 위험하게 만든다. "저는 단지 제가 마음을 작동시키는 방법에 있어서는 당신보다 낫지 않을까 말하려고 했어요. 저는 _당신의_ 의도를 알려고 하지 않아요, 당신도 똑같이 해 줬으면 합니다."

그는 입술을 씹는다. 분노가 갑자기 그의 얼굴에서 사라졌다. 그건 어쨌든 그에게 어울리지 않았다. "난... 나는 추측하려 한 게 아니야. 난 그냥..."

"박사님, 시간이 늦었어요. 제 선실로 돌아가 봐야겠어요," 식탁에서 일어나며 내가 말한다.

"기다려," 그가 충동에 밀린 것처럼 앞으로 나서, 내가 일어나기 전 손목을 붙잡는다. "또 시작이야. 날 모욕하고, 맞서기 직전에 빠져나갈 길을 만들어."

"저는 그저—"

"난 빠져나가고 싶지 않아," 그가 말한다. "내 말의 _의도_ 는, 네가 낭만적이라고 생각한다는 거였어. 그러기 싫어하지만, 이미 그런걸. 그러고 싶어 하지 않는 걸 이해해, 왜냐면 네게 위험한 만큼 내게는 위험하지 않다고 해도 — 네가 사랑하는 무언가나 누군가가 너를 조금도 신경쓰지 않을 거대한 위험이 있는 이상은 — 두렵거든."

나는 스스로를 진정시키기 위해 숨을 쉬기에만 충분한 시간을 허용한다. "박사님, 다소 시적이지만, 저를 잘못 이해하신 것 같군요."

"무서운 걸 알아. 나는 지얄이 여기 온 순간부터 _공포에 질렸거든_. 워프가 여기 온 순간 내가 잣지아에게 가진 희망이 모두 끝난 것을 안 것처럼."

잠시 나는 내가 잘못 들었다고 확신한다. 대답하고 싶지 않다. 자신을 저버리고 싶지 않다. 혹시, 내가 듣고 싶은 대로 들었나? 또는 내가 듣고 싶어하던 것을?

"내가 너무 늦었다 해도 이해해," 그가 말한다. "나는 늦어 버리곤 해."

그가 움직이기 전까지 그의 손이 여전히 내 손목에 있는 것을 잊고 있었다. 그는 손을 내 손등으로 미끄러뜨리고 — 그의 손바닥이 내 것과 맞닿도록 내 손가락을 밀어 올린다.

그것이 이상하게 보이기를 바란다. 카다시아인의 방식으로 애정을 표현하는 인간이라니.

그러나 이상하지 않다.

"늦지 않았다고 해도, 많은 것을 약속할 수는 없어," 그가 속삭인다. "나는 네게 카다시아인과 가질 수 있는 같은 동반자 관계를 주거나 직업적으로 희생하거나 또 —"

"그렇지 않아요," 내가 말한다, 그리고 그의 것과 엮을 수 있도록 내 손가락을 돌려, 그의 카다시아식 몸짓을 인간 방식으로 돌려준다. "늦지 않았어요."

그는 내가 익숙해진 것보다 아주 조금 더 긴장한 미소를 짓는다. 내 손을 탁자 너머로 끌어 그의 입술을 내 손가락에 누른다. 그것은 사소하지만, 내 안을 관통하여 어지럽게 한다. 심장은 흥분과 이 순간이 너무 빨리 부서질 것이라는 조용한 공포로 빠르게 뛴다.

내 손을 놓지 않은 채로, 그는 일어서서 탁자를 돌아온다. 그는 내 위에 앉기 충분한 공간을 만들기 위해 내 의자를 돌린다. 입술이 내 목에 스치고, 나는 인정할 수밖에 없다...

조금은, 빠지는 느낌이다.


End file.
